kalandriafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves were the first naturally occurring humanoid and fey species on the continent of Kal'andria. They were the first ones to create government and the ones who enslaved the humans. Many elves saw humans as the inferiors and used them for manual labor and other physical activities. Description Elves stand at an average height of 4'5" to 6 feet (1.35-1.83 meters) and usually weigh 75 pounds to 170 pounds (35.01-77.11 kg). They generally have the same complexion as humans ranging from coppery or pale, for wood elves and high elves, to darker pigments for drow. An elf's hair is also similar to humans but leans more closely to nature colors. Wood elves might have autumn orange or dark brown hair while a high elf might have deep golden. Drow, however, have a shock white hair, mostly due to them dwelling the Underdark. Elven eyes vary in shades of blue, green, and violet, though hazel and shades of brown aren't uncommon. Elves are elegant and pompous, having little to no body hair, save for their hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. They also have pointed ears that make them tand out. Elves age and mature more slowly than humans. At around age 75 they are considered teenagers and at age 110 they re out of their adolescents. They also do not show their age as dramatically as humans. Their hair may go gray, given enough time but the mist definite way to tell if an elf is nearing the end of their life is to look for moon shaped crests under their eyes. A healthy, well-fed elf could live up to a millennium. Abilities Elves have abilities that distinguish them from the other humanoid races. Like their ancestors, the Fey, elves are elegant, agile, dexterous creatures. They move faster than humans and can move gracefully in rough terrain. Among other humanoids, elves have more common sense and can tell what to do and when to do it. Elves can also hit a target with precision akin to no other. Elves have no need for sleep. Instead of sleep, elves meditate on their past lives and current lives. However, in contrast to sleep, elves are completely aware of their surroundings. Psychology Elves believe themselves to be above all other humanoids. Seeking the trust of their gods, elves often enslaved other humanoid races for their benefit. Elves are also seen as impulsive due to them changing emotions on a dime. Elves can easily be happy and laughing one second and turn to hatred and boiling anger the next. However, in their society they take responsibility for most actions, despite their flighty nature. Due to their long lifespan, elves seem to care little for other species or their actions, but when an threat is prominent enough, elves will take action, such as The War of Extermination. Elves do however enjoy small things in life, such as dancing, footraces, singing, or Gladiatorial events. Elves can be sternly serious, despite seeming jovial and outgoing, when threats against friends, family, livelihood, or property. History Descendant from a race of fey fleeing from the Feywild, elves were the first humanoid race to walk the grounds of Kal'andria. One of them, Corellon Larethian, made the elves what they are today. Corellon was the first elf as we would think of them today. The fey-elves at the time worshiped Corellon as a god and made him the High King so to say. They would continue to live in peace for thousands of years, until another one of the elves gained a following. Lolth had gained a following akin to that of Corellon, and had developed a hubris and sought to over throw Corellon. This sparked a civil war, -252,957 BF between the elves that drove Lolth and her followers underground, thus setting the creation of the drow. After the Elven Civil War, Corellon had ascended to the other god's sides. This left the elves leaderles and thus the elves split off into factions. Many went to the Forrest, creating the Wood Elves, some went to the plaines and hills, creating the High Elves and Eladrin. Thousands of years later, -249,957 BF, humans began to come to the continent from an unknown continent to the East. At first they lived in peace, but due to their short lives and ability to adapt to almost any situation, elves saw that they could be used as a workforce.